skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements
The world of Skylands and as well as the Elemental Solar System itself is powered by the Elements: Fire, Water, Electric, Dark, Life, Earth, Tech, Undead, Air, Chaos, Spirit, Master, Light, Evil, Space, Rainbow, Resource, and Magic, the most powerful and important Element of them all. Some Skylanders have two Elements instead of just one, these Skylanders are called Dual Type Skylanders. This is a list of Elements and the Skylanders who represent it. Fire Skylanders *Blaze (Core of Legends) *Magmore *Fire Storm *Eclipse *Flareo *Scorchwing *Blaze *Ember (dual type) *Baby King Gorjara *Melody *Frishgon (dual type) (Giant) *Inferpard *Solar Flare *Delph *Elbem *Vecoline *Fritus *Skar *Koal *King *Charger (dual type) *Pika Kang *Sackdragon *Pumboom *Fire Hoof (SwapForce) *Sunrise *Boil Spill (dual type) (SwapForce) *Torch Feet (SwapForce) *Flare Board (SwapForce) *Canon Ball *Eruptor (real) *Ignitor (real) *Sunburn (real) *Flameslinger (real) *Hot Dog (real) *Hot Head (Giant) (real) *Fryno (real) *Smolderdash (real) *Blast Zone (SwapForce) (real) *Fire Kraken (SwapForce) (real) *Torch (real) Life Skylanders *Eden *Lifa *Mr.Mantis *Tigshark *Stinger *Orangle Tangle (Creatures) *Wild Cat *Cactaxe *Power Flower *Spike Weed *Summer *Fangrr *Count Desertstone *Kitty Pat (dual type) *Shadow Dust (dual type) *Stealth Elf (real) *Stump Smash (real) *Zook (real) *Camo (real) *Shroomboom (real) *Tree Rex (Giant) (real) *Zoo Lou (real) *Bumble Blast (real) *Stink Bomb (SwapForce) (real) *Grilla Drilla (SwapForce) (real) Air Skylanders *Stormella *Dino-Thor (Core of Legends) *Howlett *Clawstriker *Airsqua *Spike Slike *Grifflin *Drago *Clease *Lightning Rocket *Falkenny (dual type) *Pikaang (dual type) *Airiel *Cloudhopper (Creatures) *Rainbow Crash *Lightning Rod (real) *Warnado (real) *Whirlwind (real) *Sonic Boom (real) *Jet-Vac (real) *Swarm (Giant) (real) *Scratch (real) *Pop Thorn (real) *Free Ranger (SwapForce) (real) *Boom Jet (SwapForce) (real) Earth Skylanders *Mud Murk *Metallico *Slasher *Quakamo *Quake *Tyraniclyde (Giant) *Mountain Scale *Billy Bob (deceased) *Konkor *Cera *Bouldergem *Klur *Saffrine *Crack *Thump of Clay *Diamole *Pharoabis *Dinothor *Crash Bandicoot *Gemstone *Bash (real) *Dino-Rang (real) *Prism Break (real) *Terrafin (real) *Flashwing (real) *Crusher (Giant) (real) *Scrorp (real) *Slobber Tooth (real) *Rubble Rouser (SwapForce) (real) *Doom Stone (SwapForce) (real) Tech Skylanders *Dino *Spinner *Ironeye *Deadshot *Groxy (dual type) *Mechno *Metalhead *Pi Chan (dual type) *Tybalt (dual type) *Romeo (dual type) *Viral Death (dual type) *Ratchet (dual type) *Clank (dual type) *Worker 8 (Giant) (dual type) *Gorky *Blastonaut *Liztech *Spray Paint *Pain Saw (SwapForce) *Tick Tock (SwapForce) *K-9 *Boomer (real) *Drobot (real) *Drill Sergeant (real) *Trigger Happy (real) *Sprocket (real) *Bouncer (Giant) (real) *Wind-Up (real) *Countdown (real) *Magna Charge (SwapForce) (real) *Spy Rise (SwapForce) (real) Magic Skylanders *Sparky (former Skylander) *Triaxe Primal *Damita *Inola *Jen *Traveler *Dragoat *Infinity *Darkus *Tybalt (dual type) *Ramza (dual type) *Ramza II (dual type) *Kitty Pat (dual type) *Coryn *Magiciano (dual type) *Tod (dual type) *Crocotis *Twinkle *Brillo *Abra *Twilight Sparkle (dual type) *Galaxy *Shadow Dust *Violet (dual type) *Glowhog *Drawer Life *Potion Lobber (SwapForce) *Cuber *Surprise *Tank Ring (SwapForce) *Axe Attacks (SwapForce) *Vapor Ape (SwapForce) *Spyro (real) *Voodood (real) *Double Trouble (real) *Wrecking Ball (real) *Pop Fizz (real) *Ninjini (Giant) (real) *Star Strike (real) *Dune Bug (real) *Hoot Loop (SwapForce) (real) *Trap Shadow (SwapForce) (real) Water Skylanders *Splash-Bang *Aqua *Tsunami *Queen Cobra *Sharkosaurus *Bullet *Polawr *Scythe *Chip *Frostbite *Queen Krab *Charger *Dragonic Splash *Frishgon (Giant) *Pikai (dual type) *Spongebob (dual type) *Juliet (dual type) *Tundra *Snow Fan *Wave Rider *Land Mass (Creatures) *Boil Spill (SwapForce) (dual type) *Bubble Brawl (SwapForce) *Bumble Sea (SwapForce) *Surfer Smash (SwapForce) *Horseshoe Trap *Subway *Gill Grunt (real) *Zap (real) *Wham Shell (real) *Slam Bam (real) *Chill (real) *Thumpback (Giant) (real) *Punk Shock (real) *Rip Tide (real) *Wash Buckler (SwapForce) (real) *Freeze Blade (SwapForce) (real) Undead Skylanders *Zombie *Shoeless *White Death (dual type) *Viral Death (dual type) *Groxy (dual type) *Dry Rex *Grim Ripper *Alygator *Shadow Monster *Skelo Taur *Batibia *Skullcare *Smile Dog *Clone Bones (SwapForce) *Statue Haunt (SwapForce) *Chop Chop (real) *Cynder (real) *Hex (real) *Ghost Roaster (real) *Fright Rider (real) *Eye-Brawl (Giant) (real) *Grim Creeper (real) *Night Shift (SwapForce) (real) *Rattle Shake (SwapForce) (real) *Funny Bone (real) Dark Skylanders Electric Skylanders Chaos Skylanders Spirit Skylanders Master Skylanders Light Skylanders Rainbow Skylanders *Twilight Sparkle (dual type) Resource Skylanders *Flex (also known as Rubber in Japan) *Tin Mantis (SwapForce) *Ore Golem (Giant) *Woodsmith *Blaster Blacksmith Fighting Skylanders *Nuclear Boom *Boxer Dog *Tyrantank (Giant) Category:Lists